


濒死体验

by shinrayokugo



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Summary: 特工生日快乐！
Kudos: 1





	濒死体验

两个自私的人要怎么在一块儿，亚历克斯曾认真考虑过这一点——他本质上和他一个民族的男人只有烟瘾和酒瘾和区别，没有利益就袖手旁观是他的人生纲领之一。  
他看似漫长的职业生涯有不少的逢场作戏，但极少假戏真做，因为他并不大相信灵魂的共鸣。阿格莱亚利用他，他也理所应当地利用阿格莱亚，上升的头衔薪水和待遇看似在此处无用，但他总相信这破实验的经费链会因为内部或者外部的原因耗尽，而他们这些实验体，如果没有被人道毁灭就能够活下去，就算人道毁灭他也有凭空消失的办法，毕竟一辈子都在学习这样的技巧呢。所以要说生存欲，亚历克斯不比任何人欠缺。这也是他自私自利的最主要动因之一。  
上一次和王元有业务往来是在岛外，他对此人的印象极微妙，是好猜又不好猜的人，万事万物挂在臭屁的脸上，另一方面却在关键时刻起上枢纽的作用，换句话讲就是或好或坏的不确定因素。  
所以在露米娅岛重逢时，亚历克斯毫不犹豫选择了拉拢。  
可惜亚洲小集团似乎并不待见自己，他们格外警惕他烂漫的笑容——  
“上一个这么笑的人把可是把你手都打断了！”张玄佑腹诽起开局在寺庙大开杀戒的东彰一。  
“年纪最大心思却最简单。”李慧珍也嘟囔道。  
JP倒是一点拖后腿的自觉都没有：“我可是这里唯一掌握密钥的救世主，你们两个小年轻都没有这家伙懂行，被他骗一下又怎么了，按我对他的了解，有什么事他第一个跑，倒也是一种省心好吧？”他自认为自己讲得细声，讲完还朝亚历克斯这边露出讨好的笑。  
最终的结果是李慧珍和张玄佑都不想冒险，决定兵分两路，年纪大的琢磨研究中心大楼的机密去，年纪小的囤货生存，最后关头（如果顺利）再相互照应。  
到达研究中心之前，亚历克斯不负嘱望给JP拆拆挡挡了几波攻击，两个人状态都说不上好就闯进了未知的大楼里。身后身前的枪林弹雨似乎都与他们无关，亚历克斯偷偷摸摸地带着JP东躲西藏，这些研究人员里边有他安插的线人，虽然态度模棱两可，但还是多多少少发挥着作用，他知道这一次失败后实验体会被消除记忆，但他最擅长演戏，他的线人只要没有犯错也没必要跟钱闹脾气，自然会从中作祟让亚历克斯的记忆幸免于难。在一旁脑力工作的黑客倒一点也不傻，即刻和亚历克斯谈判起来。  
“你口无遮拦，心理素质还未必跟得上。”处于主导地位的亚历克斯苛刻地批评道。  
他们马上就要入侵研究中心的主机了，按原计划亚历克斯是要把JP塞进主机柜底下，自己则到后面要挟明治，如果筹码不够，择日再来。  
“我好歹是吃黑客这行饭的，你这个评价不太中肯吧？”他从一开始就对程序有所保留，所以此时亚历克斯是无法把他撇下的，撇下就意味着失败率百分之五十的增加。然而他此刻也无法保证亚历克斯能言出必行，所以额头也在紧张地冒汗，甚至还调侃起线人的价位，质问可否通过提供相应的价值来左右决定。  
线人回答生人勿近，同时还催促他们时间不多了。  
JP瞅了一眼亚历克斯被刀子割得破破烂烂的衣服，说：“离开这个鬼地方以后委托都给你打折啦。”实际上多出一天一夜的记忆并不会对人生起着决定性作用，但既然上了一条船，知情权总该自己掌控，精明的人总不会宁愿稀里糊涂。  
亚历克斯并不贪图他那一点折扣，单纯是觉得JP此刻的自信很有趣，于是特意把英文说得很带俄语口音也很快，拜托他的线人也把JP的记忆保留下来。完了还打趣：“你觉得我刚才和他讲的是诈你还是真的帮你呢？”  
“我希望不需要有机会验证。”JP从口袋里掏出移动硬盘。  
那一天的结局没有特别好，不然他们不会有那么长的仗去打和计划，也不会顺便花上一段时间去了解和认识对方——说对方也不大准确，毕竟亚历克斯的话JP也不尽可信，只当他是满嘴跑火车，JP后来还坦白：你要是和我交代你有个立陶宛还是乌克兰的老婆还是合法男配偶我都是信七成，现实情况最多是有个炮友。神秘代言人亚历克斯不否认也不肯定，只是问JP为什么非要对以上国家有偏见。JP举例了他之前在某某数据库里挖到的违规案例，补充说明总觉得他们还是一个主义的时候肯定有不少这样那样的同事云云。亚历克斯觉得他好笑又好气，用嘴去堵上他的嘴。这些都是后话了，先讲回岛上的往事吧。  
那天之后JP的记忆如愿保存下来，关于亚历克斯的印象和评价也这般那般的开始多起来。倒是没料到这场超现实的实验规模可以扩大到后来的人数。  
每次死亡都像清醒前的梦境，模糊或者灵光乍现，重返现实之后又有些意犹未尽。他们常常会为了上一次、上上一次的计划争吵，有时一吵索性就掰了，感情一向缺少起伏的亚历克斯都会埋怨：回去你的未成年人集团自食其力吧！一向不喜欢用蛮力的JP都会气到打上他一拳，跑开半局的时间还是会回来。  
他们的关系就是这样莫名发展起来的，像甲方和乙方，是世界上近乎最不大可能持续的关系。  
亚历克斯常想就此不管，随便借款拷贝道具把黑客的程序拷去，来日无限利用，省得再和一个外人讨论自己的行动计划。但那一局王元和他被逼到角落里，醉醺醺的女人挥舞着拳头要把他们赶尽杀绝，王元却是应付起来，把他的程序递给了亚历克斯，让他偷溜到后头操作。  
受益人心一软，就忘了此前的想法。  
直到下一次争吵，他作罢想，人是感情丰富的动物，此刻待你好不代表一直好。  
他们偷溜出监察室做程序的夜晚成了奇怪的化学反应场，亚历克斯居然会对这个写完程序就垮睡在自己背上的小子感到欣慰，他偶尔会觉得，幸好这场荒谬的体验有多一个人来承担。对，他向来要一个人承担很多，他甚至不能告诉任何人，他真正的年龄、兴趣爱好、朋友，只能靠外在捏造的一张张面孔去有意接近他人。所以他逐渐对这位年纪比自己小上一圈的年轻人上心，他问过他为什么还能坚持下去，是不服输吗？JP不满地说：你太瞧得起我了，我只是在这个什么都缺的岛上没有别的事做而已。  
那个晚上修改得快，他们还有心思聊上一会儿。亚历克斯就否定他：你在外面也是这种熬法嘛，不过是多了几瓶咖啡可乐，日子还不是过得不滋润。  
JP说，你懂什么，那是职业习惯。我空闲的时候想做什么做什么，除了爱情和健康买不来，我还真的没有什么是缺的。  
其实亚历克斯深有体会，他的职业也让他倍感沉重，放松自有放松时，但枷锁是嵌入思想的，他总是自顾自地决定和很多事情无缘，这一点JP肯定是比他经历得少的。于是他那天晚上破天荒揉了揉JP的脑袋，说爱情和面包尝起来也差不多，然后一不小心眼神接触多了一阵，心跳多跳了几拍。  
“老哥你看起来确实情场游刃有余的样子！”情场菜鸡丝毫不清楚自己动摇了亚历克斯的心，哈欠连连准备要回去睡上一觉。而圆圆的月亮似乎把勇气化为凶猛的狼，亚历克斯牵住他亲，没有此类经历的宅男目瞪口呆地任由他摆布，好久才支吾出一句：为什么？  
他以为当晚会睡不着，可他太低估自己的信息处理能力了，亚历克斯那句“单纯想这么做”的回答非但没有让他的心乱糟糟的，反而是受用的助眠剂，他靠下枕头就睡了。梦里还和亚历克斯在他最喜欢的北京的一家餐馆里头点菜、约会和聊天。  
恋爱是磨人心智的麻醉药，他们可能还失败了很多次，但不再耿耿于怀，而是花了更多时间去检讨之余还探讨彼此的身体，亚历克斯指着自己撑起的欲望的夜晚是开端，JP经历了神魂颠倒的进进出出，浑然不知这个亲了自己那么多次的人还算不算陌生。他摸着他炽热的皮肤，难以抑制地划他的后背，躺在他大腿上乘凉的时候却又觉得：这不像假的。每一次的交欢都比隔日的死亡还要夺人呼吸，他半梦半醒地被抹去眼泪，缓上一些又能刻薄上一句：“希望明天不用再熬这样的夜了。”  
一语成谶，企待已久的脱离完成了。  
当天晚上亚历克斯的对接人就开着快艇来到岛上，实验人员和实验体的后续人生有待商榷，亚历克斯整整消失了一个夜晚，JP意外地没有睡个好觉，而是笃定明天之后他们的关系会结束，因为他们的生活容不下担当与负责，这份关系好像十拿九稳地没有任何益处。他有生之年第一次觉得自己可能会后悔，后悔没有过问更多亚历克斯的信息，杀他个措手不及，出其不意，把他紧攥在手掌心。  
而他八字未有一撇的对象加班后顶着黑眼圈回来和同样一夜未好眠的JP打过照面，叮嘱他别跑，记得给自己跑腿打折，随后便趴在他的床上呼呼大睡，仿佛说出了考虑已久的决定。  
JP把他夹在衣袋前的墨镜取下，偷偷掐了一把亚历克斯的大腿。

END


End file.
